


El and Will wash each other

by simone_around



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simone_around/pseuds/simone_around
Summary: El and Will are late for school one morning so they shower together and washing each other makes them horny.
Relationships: Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper
Comments: 20
Kudos: 12





	El and Will wash each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Droth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Droth).



> El x Will was requested by Droth. I hope you like it.
> 
> Let me know if you have any requests in the comments.

Eleven woke up and looked at her clock and realized she overslept. She had been up late at night talking to Mike on the phone and masturbating. She missed being able to have sex with him ever since she and Byers moved away so she had really long phone calls with Mike so they could each pleasure themselves.

She was going to be late for school if she didn’t get ready quick so she jumped out of bed and went to go take a shower. Thankfully she was still naked since she fell asleep fingering herself and her legs still had juices on them. She walked into the bathroom and saw that someone was in the shower already. Since Joyce and Jonathan should already be at work it must be Will. She opened the curtain and Will was shocked to see her naked. He was not only showering for school, he was also masturbating since he had morning wood. El was surprised by how big his huge 12-inch dick was but also she was comfortable with nudity so she just climbed in.

“I woke up late so can I join you?” she asked. Will nodded. He was glad she didn’t think he was weird for jerking off. He actually loved jerking off in the shower because El used a special soap that worked as lube. He smiled as he got a good look at her naked body and his dick grew to its full size.

The shower wasn’t very big so El suggested the two of them help wash each other so it went quicker. Will was excited to be able to touch his naked adopted sister’s body and quickly agreed. El also commented on how Will probably didn’t wash well enough because he was jerking off and he blushed as she faced him and soaped up his chest. Washing his own chest never felt this good and he even started to moan from her hands rubbing his chest and nipples. His big dick rubbed against her stomach and got precum on her but she just smiled because they still had a lot of washing to do.

El then got down on her knees to wash the front of Will’s lower body. She washed his legs as his dick accidentally rubbed all over her face, getting more precum on her. She decided that she should wash his cock next to clean up all the precum. She realized she needed to use both hands to wash it and started to rub soap on it. Rubbing the soap on his cock meant jerking him off with both hands and Will felt so good being masturbated by a girl. He even started fucking her hands. El realized what was happening and smiled. Maybe she would even suck him off sometime as she enjoyed playing with his big dick.

El didn’t realize he had been jerking off in the shower for a long time when she came in and so he didn’t last long. He moaned even more as he shot his cum all over her face and boobs. She was glad she hadn’t washed her front yet as now she was all sticky with cum. She opened her mouth to taste some of it and realized it tasted really good though and this made her pussy wetter with not just water.

She stood up again and told Will “Since you made a mess, you should clean my front now.” Will smiled as that meant he’d get to touch her big D-cup breasts. He quickly soaped up his hands and started playing with her boobs. She loved playing with them herself while talking with Mike but it felt even better when someone else did it. Will smiled at her and rubbed soap all over both boobs and even played with her nipples, making her moan and leak even more juices. He quickly noticed her juices running down her legs and realized her pussy and legs needed cleaning more than her boobs.

Will got on his knees and started trying to clean the juices up, which meant rubbing her pussy. El moaned as her adopted brother fingered her super horny pussy. He even put two fingers and rubbed her clit to make sure it got nice and clean. He realized the juices were coming out too fast to clean with his hands so he decided to use his mouth. El moaned harder as Will ate her out. He licked her pussy lips to clean up the juices and even sucked on her clit, making her squirt all over his face. He even thought she was already cumming but when she finally came for real she squirted so much he thought she was peeing on him.

El smiled at him but realized he hadn’t really done a good job cleaning her front. They decided to try a different position and El turned her back to him so he could stand right behind her. Will would wash her front this way so he wasn’t distracted by her pussy. Will’s dick was already rock hard again so in order to be comfortable he let it stick out between her legs as he washed her. El realized how good his dick felt against her pussy as he accidentally humped between her legs. Plus Will was rubbing her boobs again so she felt super good and started leaking juices again. This time her juices dripped all over his dick as he fucked her legs.

Even though her upper body was super clean now, her legs were now covered in her dripping juices and Will’s dripping precum. He humped away faster and faster while playing with her tits and feeling her sexy ass against his body and balls. He moaned from feeling her juices drip on him and he couldn’t hold on. He quickly shot another burst of cum all over the shower wall as El squirted her juices all over his dick. El was surprised at how much more cum he shot but she was at least glad it didn’t get on her again.

Next they decided they’d wash each other’s backs. They turned to face each other and reached their arms around each other to wash their backs and butts. Of course, this meant they were pressed together and El’s boobs and pussy rubbed up against Will and his still hard dick rubbed against her. They both moaned as Will’s big dick of course slid inside her pussy and she was fucked for the first time since they moved. They both moaned like crazy as they washed each other’s backs and butts and even played with each other’s butts, squeezing the cheeks.

Still it was hard to concentrate on washing while Will’s dick was inside El’s vagina. They moaned like crazy as they fucked away. At least their soapy chests kept their fronts mostly clean. Playing with each other’s butts made them feel even better and El’s pussy was so tight and juicy Will couldn’t help but cum a third time. They both moaned as they felt his big dick shoot a ton of cum deep into her pussy, which also made her squirt all over his dick once again.

Since Will was focused on fucking her pussy, El wasn’t sure he cleaned her butt properly. He decided it’d be easier to wash his butt using his dick covered in the special soap and she agreed, since she was still horny anyway. Will lifted her up so she could sit her butt on his dick and he quickly slid inside because they were both slippery from the soap. Still her butt was so tight and it felt amazing. They both moaned as El continued to try and wash Will’s back while Will “washed” the inside of her tight butt with his hard cock. He was still leaking so much precum inside her and her juices were squirting all over his front.

The two even started to make out as Will fucked away into her ass, not even caring how only their upper bodies were really clean. They moaned away as Will fucked her butt harder and harder until it felt so good El squirted her juices all over his stomach and legs. Will smiled and then came as well, filling her butt up with more and more cum.

When they finally finished fucking they realized the bus was almost here so they quickly rushed out to get dressed. Their friends at school wouldn’t even know their lower bodies still had each other’s cum and juices on them inside their clothes all day.


End file.
